Prostaglandins play a major role in the inflammation process and the inhibition of prostaglandin production, especially production of PGG2, PGH2 and PGE2, has been a common target of antiinflammatory drug discovery. However, common non-steroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) that are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process. Thus, use of high doses of most common NSAIDs can produce severe side effects, including life threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic potential. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteroids, which have even more drastic side effects, especially when long term therapy is involved.
Previous NSAIDs have been found to prevent the production of prostaglandins by inhibiting enzymes in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway, including the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX). The recent discovery of an inducible enzyme associated with inflammation (named “cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2)” or “prostaglandin G/H synthase II”) provides a viable target of inhibition which more effectively reduces inflammation and produces fewer and less drastic side effects.
The references below that disclose antiinflammatory activity, show continuing efforts to find a safe and effective antiinflammatory agent. The novel imidazoles disclosed herein are such safe and also effective antiinflammatory agents furthering such efforts. The invention compounds are found to show usefulness in vivo as antiinflammatory agents with minimal side effects. The substituted imidazoles disclosed herein preferably selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 over cyclooxygenase-1.
Diaryl oxazoles have been described in WO patent publication WO94/27980 as having antiinflammatory activity. Substituted 4,5-diarylimidazoles have been described in WO95/00501 and in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/281,903.
2-Alkylimidazoles have been described as having angiotensin II activity. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,351 and WO 91/00277.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,820 to Wriede et al. describes 1-arylimidazole carboxylic esters as herbicide safeners. Specifically, ethyl[1-[2,6-dinitro-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-methyl-1H-imidazol-3-yl]carboxylate is described.
WO 93/14082, published Jul. 22, 1993, describes 1-pyridyl-2-phenyl-imidazole derivatives for the treatment of interleukin-1 mediated diseases. 1-(4-Pyridyl)-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-methylimidazole is described. WO 95/02591, published Jan. 26, 1995, describe tri-substituted imidazoles for the treatment of cytokine mediated diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,087, to Sarett et al., describes a method of nitration of imidazoles and specifically 1-methyl-2-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-nitroimidazole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,532, to Ninomiya et al., describes imidazoles as an organic non-linear optical material. Specifically, 4-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-[2-formyl-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]imidazole is described.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,682,949 and 3,719,759, to Sarett et al., describe 2-aryl-nitroimidazoles as agents for the treatment of parasites and bacteria. Specifically, 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-(4-sulfonamidophenyl)-5-nitroimidazole is described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,805, to Takasugi et al., describes pyridylimidazoles as antiinflammatory agents. Specifically, 2-[2-methoxy-4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-methyl-5-(3-pyridyl)imidazole is described.
The invention's imidazolyl compounds are found to show usefulness in vivo as antiinflammatory agents with minimal side effects.